


The One With the Flaming Turkey

by irlmagicalgirl, Nightingale_Rising



Series: So No One Told You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmagicalgirl/pseuds/irlmagicalgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_Rising/pseuds/Nightingale_Rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where they celebrate Thanksgiving and someone let Sirius cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Flaming Turkey

You know Thanksgiving is going to be interesting when it starts with a flaming bird flying out of the window.

Said turkey now lay in the snow in front of the house, still smoldering.

"Why did you throw it out the window?" Came Remus' faint shout from inside the house.

"Did you want the house to burn down?" Sirius shouted, as he yanked the front door open. Not to be one to do anything by halves, he knelt in the snow next to the turkey.

 "Oh, Lawrence. You were going to be perfect."

“Lawrence?” James snorted. “You named it?”

“I’ll have you know I made him with my own two hands,” Sirius said.

“That explains the fire,” Lily laughed. “Don’t worry; Remus told me to bring a backup,” she added, gently patting Sirius' back.

In later years, Sirius would always laugh that Remus had the forethought to get a backup turkey - even if, in the moment, he would declare Lily’s turkey a traitor, dubbing it Judas, and refusing to eat a bit of it. Peter was even declared his new best friend when he bravely took a small bite of the severely burnt turkey.

It was a Thanksgiving that they talked about for years after it was finished, and it was the Thanksgiving that Sirius would always look back to when he needed to summon his patronus.  In a home surrounded by friends…no - surrounded by family. Even in the darkest of times, the memory of Lawrence’s funeral and far too much pie would always bring a small smile to his face.


End file.
